


И тень твоя, мою обняв, уходит снова в путь

by NewBeginnings, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Past Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Pining, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Что на самом деле нужно для счастья.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Kudos: 7





	И тень твоя, мою обняв, уходит снова в путь

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: гельбус

Когда Ньют разорвал поцелуй и, отстранившись, вскинул взгляд — полный надежды, восторженно-нежный, — Альбусу показалось: на него смотрит питомец, едва дождавшийся хозяина после долгого отсутствия и готовый облизать его с ног до головы. Наверное, так же на самого Ньюта смотрели твари, с которыми он не расставался.

Вот только он отвечал им такой же преданностью и любовью: защищал их, ухаживал за ними, отдавал всего себя. 

А Альбус тянулся к нему — и одновременно хотел оттолкнуть. Он не мог не видеть свет в глазах Ньюта, его упоение, его поклонение. Эгоистично питался ими, пытаясь насытиться, перенять хоть частичку сияния и чистоты, пытаясь избавиться от черного одиночества и собрать сердце обратно по кусочкам, — и тяготился. Ньют показался единственным светлым пятном, а теперь… нет, Альбус не жалел. Но невольно вспоминал себя, такого же влюбленного, такого же отчаянного. Ньют тоже влюбился не в того человека.

— Дамблдор. Дам-м-м...блдор, — пролепетал Ньют, все так же глядя на него.

— «Альбус», — предложил Альбус, тяжело дыша.

— Альбус, — повторил Ньют нерешительно и облизал губы. Альбус уставился на них. — Альбус.

Он как будто пробовал имя на вкус, не в силах поверить, что произносит его, и пытаясь осознать своему счастью. 

Ньют успел записать Альбуса в кумиры и млел от близости, от полученной свободы, и теперь у Альбуса не хватало духу сказать ему, что они никогда не окажутся близки достаточно, чтобы...

Чтобы что? Понять друг друга?

Целовать Ньюта в ответ Альбусу все же ничто не мешало.

— Альбус, — повторил Ньют.

«Ал. Альбус. Мой хороший. _Мой_ ».

Альбус тряхнул головой. Потянул Ньюта на себя:

— На кровати будет удобнее. Только подожди... — он леветировал полог, наглухо пряча Еиналеж. Подальше от солнечного света, от глаз Ньюта и от себя. Было слишком велико искушение заглянуть. Подменить один образ другим.

Ньют с любопытством следил за его движениями.

— Что это? — он кивнул на зеркало.

— Ничего. Призраки прошлого, которым давно пора бы стать всего лишь воспоминаниями...

Ньют нахмурился, и Альбус решительно утянул его в спальню.

Кровать скрипела. А еще Альбус приложился локтем об изголовье. Но это точно было лучше, чем на ногах, или чем позволить Ньюту прижать себя к стене, или чем в одиночку отдаваться на волю горьких тягучих воспоминаний, от которых кровь до сих пор приливала к щекам.

Все лучше.

Ньют принялся жадно целовать его в губы, в щеки, терзал шею, и Альбус чувствовал, как покрывается мурашками под его дыханием. Как екает сердце и как приливает волна жара. Как сходит на нет неловкость, покоряясь возбуждению и сдаваясь под натиском рук.

Ньют осторожно огладил его живот, провел пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра, коснулся члена. Альбус вскинулся, но Ньют, видимо, собирался только подразнить его и руки убрал, взглянул исподлобья глаза в глаза.

«Я хочу смотреть на тебя...»

— Ну? — не смог удержаться Альбус. — Нужно приглашение? — в голос вместе с неуместно повелительными нотками проскользнуло столь же неуместное отчаяние. А что, если Ньют отступит?

А что, если нет? 

Он не знал, как далеко Ньют готов зайти, насколько его пылкость перевесит неопытность и неуверенность. Но твердо знал: сам он больше, чем это, дать не сможет. А Ньюту нужно было отдавать — всю душу, все мысли.

Душа и мысли Альбуса были навечно скованы за стеклом. В отражении заколдованного зеркала и в бездне заколдованного флакона. 

Ньют медлил, и Альбус, чувствуя, что взорвется — от горечи, от отчаяния, от необъятного желания забыться и дать себе волю, — решил взять дело в свои руки.

Буквально. Придвинулся ближе, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, обхватил член Ньюта ладонью, не встречаясь с Ньютом взглядом. 

Ньют издал стон.

— Давай, — сказал он. — Альбус. Быстрее, пожалуйста.

— Раз ты сказал «пожалуйста»... — Альбус ускорил движения. Пожалуйста, надо же. Как по-разному можно просить.

«Умоляй меня».

Он потряс головой.

Ньют, не вытерпев, полез вперед и снова поцеловал, опустил руку и сам принялся касаться Альбуса. Приятно, дразняще, ласково-игриво. Альбус запустил руку ему в волосы, надавил языком, борясь с желанием повалить Ньюта на постель и оседлать.

«Тебе нужна власть, Ал, и тебе нужно за нее сражаться».

— Нет, — попытался сказать он, вышло смазано и глухо, но Ньют все равно услышал и тут же отстранился — уронил руку, подался назад, посмотрел на него.

— Что?

— Я. Ничего. Не останавливайся.

— Как скажешь, — и Ньют с видимым удовольствием потянулся к нему снова, еще больше напоминая зверька, готового дарить ласку, чуть только призовешь.

Альбус зажмурился и постарался отдаться ощущениям, надеясь, что это заставит голос в голове умолкнуть. Рядом был Ньют — живой, настоящий, дышал, стонал, чутко отзываясь на каждое движение. Огненно-яркий, такой же дикий, как любой из обитателей его чемодана, смелый и неуступчивый, и вместе с тем ласковый. Рядом с ним было спокойно. Ему можно было доверять. Его можно — нужно — было любить. Его можно было попросить остаться в Хогвартсе — преподавать — помогать — следить за подрастающими умами. Ему можно было доверить хаффлпаффцев, уход за магическими существами, заботу о здоровье рассудка и даже свое сердце.

Внутри все переворачивалось, накапливалось, Ньют уверенно наглаживал его член и порывисто дышал ему в ухо, и Альбусу казалось, что он уже совсем на краю.

А бездна за спиной все так же смеялась и звала его вниз: «Альбус, мой Альбус», укусы-поцелуи, заходящееся в исступлении сердце, рассечь ладонь и крепко сжать в рукопожатии...

Альбус вынырнул, как из-под воды, распахнув глаза, хватая ртом воздух.

Он почувствовал, как сталкивается рукой с рукой Ньюта, ускорил движения, и через несколько секунд Ньют тоже кончил, неразборчиво простонав что-то. Лениво потянулся губами, сладко поцеловал Альбуса и уронил голову на подушку.

Альбус попытался устроиться рядом. Снова треснулся об изголовье, на этот раз затылком.

Несколько мгновений они молчали. Альбус слушал дыханье Ньюта, пытаясь прогнать из ушей смех бездны, пытаясь убедить себя, что наконец оторвался от того, что всю жизнь мелькало мрачной тенью за спиной.

— Кстати, так что мы будем делать с заклятьем на крови? — вдруг вспомнил Ньют. — Я подумал, что ты как раз об этом и хотел поговорить...

Альбус не смог сдержать смешок.

— Вот и поговорили.

— Я могу помочь, — сказал Ньют. — Хочешь?

Альбус промолчал.

Довериться, впустить и довериться, внимание и справедливость.

Не жадность, цинизм и склонность к мировому господству.

Ньют мог бы стать ответом — и стал, но совсем не таким, каким Альбусу бы хотелось.

— Да, — сказал он. — Мне понадобится твоя помощь. Ты же вернешься? Ты мне нужен.

«Присоединяйся ко мне, Альбус».

Он знал, что это нечестно. Что он обманывает Ньюта и — рано или поздно — ранит его, что эта авантюра добром не кончится.

Он знал, что обманывает себя.

А так хотелось поверить, что у него все еще есть сердце, что он все еще может ухватиться за луч света и выбраться из темных глубин. 

«Мы будем на самой вершине».

Ему так хотелось, отчаянно, до боли, потушить адский огонь, который пожирал его изнутри.

Хотелось быть наравне и двигаться в одном направлении.

«Мы с тобой одно целое, ты и я».

— Да чтоб тебе подавиться, Геллерт.

Ньют повернулся к нему, и Альбус понял, что произнес это вслух.

Ну, хотя бы сейчас, а не когда Ньют руками довел его до пика.

— Ага, идея в этом, — подтвердил Ньют и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Да. Да, я помогу тебе.

Альбус наклонил голову и осторожно поцеловал его, и Ньют ответил. В груди разлилось тепло. Надежда, что он в силах все изменить.

Он больше не одинок и, кажется, нашел способ заглушить рев в груди. Много ли надо для счастья?

Для начала — поменьше дел. 

Он проводил Ньюта до границы аппарационной зоны, поцеловал на прощание в губы и ушел. И только в дверях в свою комнату понял: во взгляде Ньюта на прощание сквозила надежда на приглашение остаться. 

Он остановился перед закрытой рамой, не решаясь стянуть завесу. Вспомнил лицо Ньюта, полное блаженства, и осторожные касания, словно Альбус был драгоценностью, которую ему доверили. Никто никогда не относился к Альбусу так.

Альбусу хотелось чего угодно, кроме этого слепого обожания. 

Он взмахнул палочкой.

По ту сторону зеркала на фоне алого пламени, рука об руку, великие и равные в своем величии, стояли они с Геллертом.

Зеркало действительно знало его настоящие желания.


End file.
